Tripods have been available for many, many years. They come in all shapes and sizes, some very small to hold cameras, or small telescopes, others are larger for holding surveying instruments, to elevate them to an eye-level position. Tripods usually have three extendable legs, that can be shifted into greater length or leveled, in order to provide an upper stand for the mounting of the instrument when employed. Such instruments may include theodolites, transits, laser trackers, and many other instruments known in the art. Usually there is also a center post that can be elevated, to bring the platform of the transit up to a reasonable height during usage.
In close tolerance industrial surveys, various survey instruments such as laser trackers, scanners, laser projectors, and portable CMMS are mounted onto the top of the industrial survey instrument stand. Generally, these are oversized camera tripods. Popular models are of the portable tripod type design. There are a good number of companies that have been manufacturing and marketing such stands for many years.
As known, and to this date, the only tripod that has any movable or shiftable features, includes a tripod with very small casters at the bottom of each leg. These types of casters are used for rolling around a room and not for traveling any great distance, particularly when used in a large plant, or even during outdoor applications, such as in conjunction with surveying equipment.
Examples of various types of tripods can be seen in select U.S. patents.
Various types of tripods and stands have long been available in the art. Some of the more current ones can be seen, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,836,508, upon an apparatus and method for securing a portable electronic device. A tripod that includes a case for holding equipment, can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,895, disclosing a portable archery target support.
Other early patents relating to tripods can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 366,833, U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,097, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,204, a tripod like table with fastening means as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,522; a tripod supported grill as disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,280; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,765, showing a camera support stand; a target holder having adjustable legs as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,133; and a tripod like frame support as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,512.